


Practical Gifts

by DeckofDragons



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Hordak would like to get Entrapta something special for her birthday.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Practical Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Kit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kit/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for my friend Kit!

“What should I get Entrapta for her birthday?” Hordak asked out loud, half to himself and half to Imp who sat on the bedside table, watching him fidget around the room as he thought.

Birthdays weren’t really his thing, especially considering the fact that he, nor any of his people _had_ birthdays even if they’d been in the position to celebrate them. But they were a thing here on Etheria and as far as he could tell they were kind of a big deal – he didn’t understand why but that didn’t matter – and thus he should get Entrapta something for hers. He was obligated to as her lab partner and guest in her castle. He also just wanted to because that would make her happy. But… what could he _possibly_ get her that would both be special enough to be an appropriate birthday gift and make her happy?

“ _First One’s tech!_ ” Imp ‘said’, playing a recording of Entrapta’s voice.

Hordak turned to look at him. “I already give her all the First One’s tech I come across. I don’t have anything new. And besides, as far as I’ve gathered, birthday gifts are supposed to be special. Something she has equal if not more access to than I, isn’t exactly special.”

Imp sat in silence for a few seconds, his tail wagging back and forth behind him in thought. “ _Small cakes?_ ” This time it was recording of Dryll’s head chef.

“Of course I’m getting her small cakes. That’s not a present though.” Or at least he was pretty sure it wasn’t, it was just the customary birthday dish in this part of Etheria. Regardless, based off his observations the cake was always given with a more substantial item that was often wrapped up in a box or in a gift bag.

Imp’s face scrunched up in annoyance as he was apparently out of ideas. Hordak strode over to give him a quick pet. “We’ll think go something; we have plenty of time.” It was still more than a whole month away, surely he could come up with something good in that timeframe… right?

Turns out, he couldn’t. A week before her birthday he still had no idea what to get her. With how busy he’d been with her in the lab and with community service to atone for his crimes the time had passed by far too quickly for his tastes, giving him less time than he would’ve liked to truly consider it. And now with the date so close he was practically out of time.

Perhaps he could get her something practical. Her shoes were starting to wear out and thus she’d need new ones fairly soon. A new set of gloves now that she was on what had once been her backup pair probably wouldn’t be amiss either. But though useful, neither of those ideas were special. He wanted to give her something that would make her happy. That was hard to do though when the things that made her most happy were already hers. So… practical it was because it was better than nothing.

With Imp’s help via borrowing one of her shoes and a glove while she was sleeping, he determined the appropriate size and make for each. He went out of his way to get her shoes and gloves that were similar in look and feel to what she had now to ensure they’d be comfortable. It made them even less special but with the date fast approaching he had no other ideas.

On the date, he woke up early to set up a small surprise in her lab. It wasn’t anything grand, she’d already said she wasn’t interested in throwing a party because they had work to do, but in Hordak’s opinion it was still nice. A platter of small cupcakes, her favourite flavors and colours, on the cleared table near the front flanked by two balloon bouquets and of course, his present. He opted to put the gloves in a small giftbag on top of the wrapped shoebox.

Unsure what to do, he stood rigid next to it until she arrived a half hour or so after he’d finished setting up.

She froze for a second as she stepped in, her eyes locking onto the display. Before she could say anything though…

“Happy birthday,” Hordak said, putting on his best attempt at a smile because that’s what one was supposed to do on these occasions.

“You remembered,” she said with a smile as she lifted herself up to walk on her hair to get over to him faster.

“Of course I did. Birthdays are supposedly important to Etherians, thus I made a point to remember yours. So… happy birthday.” He picked up the presents and held them out towards her. He wasn’t doing this quite right, was he? And his gift was pretty lame too, ugh.

Using her hair as an extra pair of hands, she eagerly accepted both gifts. Naturally she pulled the gloves out first. “I’ve been meaning to get a new pair gloves,” she said as she examined them. “It’s always good to have a backup pair. So thank you!” She carefully placed them on the table before tearing into the wrapping paper housing the shoebox. “New shoes too? Hmm… I guess my shoes are getting pretty old, huh?” She lifted one foot up to examine the shoe for a few seconds. It was indeed quite worn even despite all the time she spent walking on her hair instead of her feet. “Thank you.”

There was no disappointment in her eyes or tone but neither was there any bright spark of joy. Which was to be expected, given the nature of the gifts, but still Hordak should’ve been able to give her something better.

“I apologize for merely gifting you with adequate items. Truthfully, I was quite at a loss to come up with anything better.” Maybe he shouldn’t apologize for it because it was calling attention to it but he felt the need to do so anyway and so he did.

She frowned slightly in seeming confusion. “What do you mean?”

“I mean I wanted to and should’ve gifted you something special. I however could not think of anything, thus I feel the need to apologize for it. I will endeavor to do better next year.” Would be able to succeed though? Only time would tell.

“Oh! There’s no need for that, these are _great_ gifts. I needed new gloves and shoes anyway and it always takes me a while before I finally get around to buying stuff like this for myself when I need it so these are actually probably the best things you could’ve gotten me.” She smiled and seemed genuine but…

“Really?”

“Yes, really. Gifts don’t have to be some big grand gesture or expensive thing to be good. Sometimes a practical gift is actually better because it’s something that’s needed and it means you were paying enough attention to know that it was needed. So thank you.”

Hordak hadn’t thought about it like that before and she had a point… “Well in that case, you’re welcome then.” Next year, he’d still try to get her something more special and grander anyway but for this year, something practical could be more than good enough. She was pleased with it and that’s really what mattered most.


End file.
